


La ternura de unas manos manchadas de sangre

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean Winchester, Español | Spanish, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Tratar de contener la violencia de su nueva naturaleza demoníaca ya era difícil, pero cuando Castiel comparte noticias inesperadas con él, Dean no puede evitar dudar que las manchas de sangre en sus manos no mancharán todo lo que intentara proteger.[Está historia pertenece a SillyBlue, yo solo la he traducido]





	La ternura de unas manos manchadas de sangre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tenderness of Blood-stained Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988475) by [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue). 



> Esta es una traducción de la historia de SillyBlue, quien amablemente me dió permiso de traducirla. Todo el amor a ella~

Dean ha estado nervioso todo el día. Era uno de esos días no tan buenos, donde sus ojos seguían picando, su cuerpo se sentía mal, incluso si era el suyo y se moría por ir a agarrar la cuchilla y cortar algo.

Él intencionadamente había entrado en la mazmorra con su laptop y una pila de libros, sabiendo que no podría salir de la trampa y hacer daño en caso de que empeorara.

Miró hacia arriba, apartando la oscuridad de sus ojos cuando escuchó pasos. Sintió que Castiel se acercaba y al siguiente segundo el ángel estaba abriendo la puerta secreta, mirando dentro de la habitación.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó.

—La recepción WiFi es mejor aquí —respondió Dean rotundamente, sin poder evitar la irritación de su voz. Cerró su libro y lo arrojó sobre la mesa— ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?—Castiel no reaccionó demasiado al veneno en la voz de Dean. Entró en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta y Dean estaba seguro que Cas quería que él saliera. Era probable que no sucediera, no mientras Dean quisiera rodear el cuello y exprimir la vida con sus dedos de cualquier monstruo que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Castiel se metió en la trampa del demonio y hubo una oleada de poder que se apoderó de Dean. Parpadeó sorprendido, esperando a que sus oídos se acostumbraran al sonido de la Gracia de Castiel y sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Cas estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa, mirando a Dean. Todavía había algo apagado, Dean simplemente no pudo ubicarlo. Desde que se convirtió en un demonio, pudo retomar cosas que antes no había podido hacer. Castiel le era familiar ahora; la sensación que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, los destellos de su verdadera forma que a veces brillaba, la sensación de la piel suave de Castiel bajo sus manos. Pero hoy algo era diferente y Dean no podía entender si era solo porque estaba sentado en la trampa del diablo.

—Dean, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Cas y Dean levantó una ceja.— Preferiría no hacerlo aquí.

—Cas, hay una razón por la que estoy aquí. Así que habla —respondió, realmente no estaba de humor para hablar. Castiel entrecerró sus ojos y por un momento Dean estaba un poco preocupado. Por lo general, cuando Cas acudía a él para hablar, bien se trataba de su búsqueda inútil para restaurar adecuadamente a los ángeles al cielo, sus alas y todo eso, o tener sexo. La expresión de Castiel hizo que Dean adivinara que no se trataba de sexo.

—Como desees —mencionó Castiel, con su voz un poco áspera. Estaba molesto, aunque no lo demostró. —Me ha llamado la atención de que estoy embarazado —Dean lo miró, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Embarazado —repitió Castiel, más lento está vez, pero eso no ayudó a la total confusión de Dean en lo más mínimo. —Entiendo que esto es una sorpresa. Yo también estaba sorprendido. Creí que no podría concebir a tu hijo. Parece que... —Dean lo detuvo levantando una mano y la otra cubriéndole la cara. Castiel guardó silencio, esperando que Dean continuara.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No lo hago —respondió Castiel y Dean usó su segunda palma para cubrir su rostro también.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Dean, sintiendo el ritmo frenético de su corazón latir en sus oídos. —Esto no puede estar sucediendo —Dejó caer las manos y miró a Cas. —Esto no va a suceder.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Castiel, y cuando la garganta de Dean se estaba cerrando y no salió una palabra, el ángel continuó: —¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡No puedes estar bien con esto! —Hizo un vago gesto hacia sí mismo, esperando que Cas lo entendiera. Pero si lo hizo, no dejó que Dean lo supiera.

—¿No estás feliz con este desarrollo? —preguntó y Dean siguió mirándolo. Se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que la silla se cayera. —Tenía la impresión de que te gustaban los niños.

—¡Me gustan los niños, está bien! —exclamó Dean, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—Y no es un mal momento para tener un hijo ahora. No es el apocalipsis, las amenazas provenientes de Metatron y Crowley han sido neutralizadas. Parece un buen momento para traer un niño a este mundo.

—¡Jesucristo, Cas! —Gritó Dean, pero Cas solo levantó una ceja. Su calma casi enfermó a Dean, porque no podía ser solo él, ¿verdad? No había manera de que Cas no supiera lo jodido que estaba todo este asunto.

—Creo que estoy feliz de tener un hijo —dijo Castiel y eso le quitó el aliento a Dean. Se quedó allí boquiabierto y luego dejó caer su peso hacia delante, con los brazos sobre la mesa, mirando a la superficie. —Dean...

—Lo entiendo, hombre. Y estoy feliz por ti. Te mereces esto, pero..., Cas —Dean levantó la vista, incapaz de mantener el dolor en su voz. —Soy un demonio. Esto no puede ser lo que quieres para tu hijo. —Castiel lo miró y Dean pudo ver que estaba genuinamente sorprendido, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esto no es lo que quiero? No hay nadie más con quien preferiría hacer esto —le explicó Castiel, y Dean tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando la expresión severa se fundió en algo mucho más suave. Fue más doloroso para Dean observar.

—Cas, no... ¡voy a joder esto! —Dean levantó los brazos, señalando las paredes de la mazmorra. —¡Mira dónde estamos! ¡Soy peligroso, así que tuve que encerrarme para no salir y matar! Quiero tener la espada en mi mano, quiero que esté cubierto de la sangre de todos los hijos de puta que no son lo suficientemente astutos como para quedarse abajo. —Apretó su mano en un puño. —No puedo... —Se detuvo y tragó. —Cas, no puedo abrazar a un niño con estas manos —Dio un respingo cuando Castiel extendió la mano para ponerla sobre los nudillos blancos de Dean. Los ojos de Dean se pincharon, quemaron y supo que no era por su negrura. —Cas, no te hagas esto a ti o a tu hijo. 

—¿No haga, qué? Voy a tener a este niño, Dean —protestó Castiel con firmeza, dándole un puñetazo a Dean. —Y tendré que aceptar si no quieres estar conmigo, pero no puedo pensar en un padre mejor para mi hijo que tú. —Su voz era sorprendentemente suave y le dolía a Dean. Le dolía que Cas todavía tuviera confianza en él a pesar que ahora no era más que un monstruo asesino.

—No sé, Cas... ¿Qué sería el hijo de un demonio y un ángel, de todas formas? 

—Eso no funcionaría. Si fueras un demonio común y yo fuera un ángel normal, entonces no habría forma de que pudiéramos tener un hijo —explicó pacientemente Castiel, y Dean lo miró sorprendido. —Pero he sido hecho humano, a pesar que ahora tenga Gracia. Y eres humano a pesar que la Marca te ha convertido en un demonio. En el esquema más amplio de las cosas, somos solo dos humanos excepcionales. —Dean estudió a Castiel con recelo.

—Simplemente me estás cagando ahora. No tienes idea de lo que tienes en el vientre —concluyó Dean y Castiel soltó una carcajada.

—No es la primera vez —Castiel le dijo con naturalidad y Dean negó con la cabeza. —Pero no te preocupes..., no es una amenaza. No es un Nephilim, no es un Cambión. Es algo más, pero puedo sentir que tiene un alma brillante y humana. —Dean dejó escapar un suspiro, se enderezó y giró su mano para atar sus dedos con los de Castiel.

—Pero, Cas, no confío en mí mismo. Eché a perder todas las posibilidades que tuve de ser padre... —Dean le dice después de un largo tiempo.

—Confío en ti, Dean —le aseguró Castiel. —Si decides que quieres ser el padre de este niño, entonces no dejaré que te escapes cuando cometas un error. Y cometerás errores. —Dean lo miró con pánico. —Igual que yo. Como todos los padres. Pero no cometeremos el tipo de errores que pondrán a nuestro hijo en peligro.

—No lo sabes. —Dean le increpa con tristeza— El mundo es cruel y yo soy una amenaza.

—Sí, a veces realmente sacudes mis nervios —dijo Castiel con un bufido. Dean se ofendió por un momento, pero luego Castiel rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el borde, más cerca de Dean. —Dean... —Extendió la mano, para tomar las dos manos de Dean en las suyas. —Cuando miro tus manos, veo cómo siempre se acercan para proteger a las personas. Sí, has usado tus manos para destruir, pero tu primer impulso es proteger. Eres gentil y amable. Aceptas todo tipo de cargas terribles solo para permitir que otros sean felices. Entiendo si tienes poco amor hacia ti mismo, muy pocas personas te han dicho lo importante y maravilloso que eres. —Dean no pudo decir nada, enmudeció por el amor que podía sentir en el toque de Castiel, su voz y su mirada. Era casi demasiado, pero de alguna manera tampoco era suficiente. Él quería estar de acuerdo con él, quería decir las palabras a cambio, quería abrazarlo. Pero él se contuvo.

—Por favor, date una oportunidad. Y dale la oportunidad a este niño de crecer con un padre maravilloso que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para protegerlo y criarlo bien —pidió Castiel.

—Cas... no sé. Yo solo-

—Por favor —repitió Castiel con firmeza, mirando a los ojos de Dean, implorando sin parpadear. Dean abrió la boca, pero al final su resolución se desmoronó y la esperanza que tenía en su corazón ganó. Acercó más a Castiel, levantando sus manos para besar sus nudillos.

—Está bien —acordó roncamente y Castiel extendió la mano para pasar el pulgar sobre las mejillas húmedas de Dean. Él lo dejó, y cuando Cas terminó, Dean suspiró y se inclinó para presionar un beso en la frente de Castiel. Dean dio un paso atrás para mirar a Castiel. Castiel le sonrió y Dean comenzó a sonreír, y luego se rió.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a tener un niño?

—Vamos a tener un niño, sí —afirmó Castiel. —¿Saldrás de la trampa del diablo ahora o tendré que sacarte?

—Ya voy, ya voy —acordó Dean con una molestia fingida. Esperó a que Castiel rompiera la trampa y luego salió detrás de él. Lo primero que hizo cuando salieron de la mazmorra fue levantar a Castiel y darle una vuelta antes de besarlo. Mantuvo su agarre sobre él, los pies de Castiel todavía no tocaban el suelo, solo presionando su frente contra la de Castiel y susurrando su agradecimiento contra la frente del ángel.

Cuando Sam los encontró un par de minutos más tarde, él levantó una ceja.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de ritual de apareamiento angélical-demoníaco? —Bromeó y Dean finalmente dejó a Cas en el suelo, pero todavía no lo soltaba del todo, tenía la mano agarrada a la gabardina.

—El apareamiento ya fue exitoso —respondió Castiel, pero no dijo más sobre esto. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y Dean sintió un impulso abrumador de simplemente poner sus manos sobre Cas y darle una pista a su hermano. Entonces lo hizo. La forma posesiva y protectora de la mano de Dean se extendió para cubrir el estómago de Castiel y sus cejas sugestivas levantadas hizo que Sam mirara confundido.

—No lo hiciste... —comenzó, pero no llegó muy lejos porque Dean sonrió ampliamente. Sam hizo un ruido agudo y un latido del corazón más tarde, Sam abrazó a Cas y Dean.

—Y ahora él está llorando, asombroso —se quejó Dean, pero estaba contento por la reacción sincera de Sam.

—Lloraste también. —Castiel le recordó con una sonrisa.

—No lo hice. —Castiel rodó los ojos, pero no lo contradijo.

—Estoy esperando que tengas otra oportunidad de ser un padre —Castiel dijo y el cambio repentino en el tema sorprendió a Dean, pero luego sonrió.

—Sí. Gracias... Gracias por tener fe en mí —le dijo Dean. La respuesta de Castiel se perdió por los lamentos de Sam. Pero estuvo bien. Él sabía lo que Castiel había dicho.

«Siempre has valido la pena.»


End file.
